1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an associative storage. More specifically, the present invention relates to an associative storage having a novel structure in which two data packets to be paired are detected while the same are respectively transmitted on two data transmission paths, and therefore associative data packets which relate to each other are read from the data transmission paths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Associative storage have conventionally been proposed. A conventional one of the associative storage has structure in which identification terms or identification data of data stored in a memory are searched and the counterpart data of data to be paired is found out.
In the above described conventional apparatus, since a number of data are to be stored in the memory and identification data of the data are searched in sequence, it is necessary to make a capacity of the memory large. In addition, when a length of data becomes long, it takes very long time, and consequently a speed or rate of a data processing apparatus becomes slow.